A Bittersweet Reunion
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The last time she saw him, things ended badly and what was left of their friendship fell apart. Now he's back and she's completely changed. (Set in spring 2017, unrelated to Who'll Be There? and Blindsided)
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck! Why now?!" CM Punk muttered before slamming the hood of the broken down dark blue 1980 Dodge Camaro down in frustration and looked around the area he was in… Orlando.

This place brought back good memories, one being Wrestlemania 24… he found it hard to believe that was 9 years ago, it felt like yesterday, sometimes.

Punk wondered if one of his old friends still lived in the Orlando area… he approached an apartment that was a slightly faded shade of white with blue trim on the edges of the roof and knocked on the door as the unusually cold March weather nipped at him… but Florida could be unpredictable with weather.

It was almost 10 at night, the residents of the apartment could be getting ready to go to sleep. Punk could tell that two people lived here, seeing their shadows on the closed curtains because of the dimmed lights.

One was small and he could tell it was female and the second one, Punk knew was a guy… from how close they were standing, he knew they were kissing and holding each other in a romantic manner.

He hated disturbing anyone late at night but he needed help with his car…

Finn and Amanda groaned as a knock at the door sounded, both in their pajamas and ready to call it a night.

"Maybe Sami's car battery stalled again… he does live across the street." Amanda says as they kiss and let go, Amanda going to make her usual cup of green tea as Finn opened the door.

"Sorry to trouble you but my car broke down."

Amanda froze when she heard that voice… last time she had talked to CM Punk, it wasn't really a talk… it was more of a yelling match that consisted of him blaming her and her brother as well as Vince McMahon for his failed wrestling career and Amanda yelling that she didn't even know why Punk was yelling at her after trying to talk Punk down didn't work.

"It's alright, lad. Cars just stall sometimes." Finn says, Punk glancing into the kitchen and seeing Amanda. At first, he didn't recognise her… last time he saw Amanda, her curly hair fell to the middle of her back. It was at her shoulders now and Punk saw a tattoo in between her shoulder blades that read I gconai Agus Deo, which Punk knew was Irish for Always And Forever.

From the looks of it, it was recently done too.

"No one else is that tiny, Amanda." Punk says after recognising her, Amanda turning around.

"Oh, right, you two knew each other back when you worked together in WWE." Finn says as Amanda joins them.

"Yeah… Punk and I haven't spoken since the 2014 Royal Rumble." Amanda says, Punk seeing a tattoo on Finn's right forearm that read Mo gra, which translated to My love.

' _So they're together? Three years and Amanda completely changes.'_ Punk thought. The baby faced Amanda that Punk remembered wouldn't have gotten a tattoo… she liked them, sketched a few drawings of some in an art book, even had a few favorites... but Amanda hated needles.

"I'll go help him with the car, love." Finn says after pulling on some socks, shoes and a jacket before grabbing a flashlight, him and Amanda kissing before Finn walked outside and closed the door, flipping the flashlight on and followed Punk to the Dodge, opening the hood and inspecting the engine.

"I was headed back to the hotel when the damn thing gave out." Punk says.

"I know a mechanic who can fix it." Finn says.

"Thanks, man. I've had this car since I was 21 and its held up for so long. Can't bring myself to get rid of it." Punk says.

"Some things aren't easy to let go of sometimes." Finn says, helping Punk move the car into the driveway as Finn's Nissan Altima was in the garage.

Finn and Punk walked back into the house after Punk grabbed his duffel bag and called the hotel, cancelling his reserved room before calling his wife and telling her what happened.

"Guest room's the second room on the left upstairs." Amanda says, Punk nodding before walking upstairs as Finn sat next to Amanda after pulling his jacket, socks and shoes off.

"You gonna be okay with…" Finn says.

"Punk and I had our problems but… I can't let him stay out in the cold." Amanda says as Finn wraps an arm around her and the two kiss before getting up and walking upstairs to their room.

Punk glanced at an old photo of him and Amanda from their OVW years before changing into his pajamas before settling into bed himself, closing his eyes.

He was going to try to make tomorrow less awkward between him and Amanda… she was like family to him at one time and he wanted that again.


	2. Chapter 2

" _The madness that went on out there, was that really fair?!" Punk yelled at Amanda after accosting her backstage at the 2014 Royal Rumble, the 23 year old rubbing her right shoulder as it still ached from her crashing into the Smackdown commentators table._

" _Second time we crashed into the tables, injured parts of our bodies and you're taking it out on me?! What did I do wrong now?!" Amanda asks._

" _You, your brother and that senile old bastard Vince are the reasons my wrestling career is fucked, Amanda!" Punk yells, Amanda losing it completely and rage burning in her dark eyes, Amanda slamming her right fist into Punk's nose and making him scream in pain._

" _How is it fair to yell at me and start playing the blame game, huh?! You want to blame someone, blame yourself for neglecting your own fucking health, asshole!" Amanda yells before storming off._

 _Amanda kicked the door to The Shield's locker room open, making all three men jump back as she stormed in. She kicked the door shut and stormed to the mini fridge, grabbing a bottle of tequila and a shot glass before opening the bottle and pouring some, drinking it in seconds before pouring another one._

" _Bad day, kiddo?" Seth asks, Amanda downing the second shot in response before drinking half of it straight from the bottle, Roman taking it and closing it._

" _Easy, kiddo. You and Punk have a fight?" Dean says, rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back._

" _Nine years, I've been friends with him… if I had known it was gonna end like it did, I wouldn't have even bothered talking to him." Amanda says, already feeling intoxicated._

 _The next thing she did shocked Seth, Amanda drunkenly pushing Seth against the wall and kissing him, Dean's and Roman's eyes widening in shock before Seth gently restrained Amanda._

" _Make me stop hurting… please, Sethie?" Amanda asks drunkenly, Seth lightly rubbing Amanda's shoulders._

" _You're drunk and upset, I'm not taking advantage of you, Amanda." Seth whispers, brushing Amanda's tears away._

" _You're a good man, Seth. I really am messed up now." Amanda says, forcing herself to sober up as Seth pulled her into his arms, the two hugging as Roman and Dean went to go find Punk, finding AJ Lee instead._

" _I haven't seen him. What happened?" AJ says after they asked her where Punk went off to._

" _Your fiance made kiddo lose it, get drunk, jump on Seth and-" Dean says, Roman cutting him off._

" _Look, can you just… get Punk to back off? We know he's not going to apologize." Roman says._

" _I'll… see what I can do." AJ Lee says before leaving..._

Punk opened his eyes and was at first confused by his strange surroundings until he saw Amanda in the doorway, wearing cutoff denim shorts and an oversized floral print cami, the weather a bit warmer today.

"You've been wearing clothes like that on Tv lately and haven't been in matches… Amanda-" Punk says.

"Save that question for when you're properly awake, okay?" Amanda asks, Punk rubbing his face as he sat up.

"I wouldn't be pissed if you and Finn do have children, Amanda… three years without you around me every day made me miss you. But… I understand why you never answered my phone calls after that fight we had. I basically ripped your heart out when I acted like I did." Punk says. "Wait… did you have a-" He starts to ask.

"No, it wasn't that. Been seizure free. No recurring seizures, no adult onset Epilepsy, no MS… no more neurological issues… I'm perfectly healthy." Amanda says, Punk standing up and pulling Amanda into his arms, the two hugging.

"That is so damn good to hear, kiddo." Punk says as they let go, Punk readjusting his pajamas before following Amanda downstairs, Amanda and Finn kissing.

"Hey. Car's being fixed up." Finn says.

"Good to know. I've got a UFC event coming up soon… and Brock wasn't kidding when he said it's a hell of a different environment than WWE, TNA or any kind of wrestling." Punk says.

"Why do you think I try to keep my distance from Brock? He's a crazy ass son of a bitch." Amanda says.

"And yet, you had no problem interacting with Rampage Jackson when he was one of the guest hosts of WWE Raw." Punk says jokingly, Amanda smiling slightly.

"Yeah because I know Rampage Jackson won't tear me apart limb from limb. Brock literally tried to pull my arm off at last year's Summerslam." Amanda says.

"That was scary to watch Amanda, a nearly 300 pound monster trying to hurt you." All three heard, looked and saw Randy. Amanda ran over and she and Randy hugged, Amanda hissing a bit as Randy accidentally touched the tattooed part of her back.

"Just got the tattoos done last week." Finn says, answering Punk's unasked question.

"They'll hurt for a while then… my first one did." Punk says.

Randy wasn't sure how to react to Punk being here but a look he had seen on Amanda's face countless times told him not to cause trouble.

At the same time, Punk wasn't sure how to react to Randy showing up… if there was one person who had Amanda's undivided attention at one time, it was Randy Orton…

Punk hated it, he had been insanely protective of Amanda… but Amanda, as always, was strong willed and didn't let anyone tell her what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

" _I can't tell you how to live but do you really think getting piss drunk is a good idea right now, tiny?" Punk asks, gently trying to take the whiskey bottle from Amanda._

 _Amanda and Randy had a nasty breakup just hours earlier… and Amanda was taking it hard to the point where she was turning back to her source of comfort during her worst times._

" _He said he'd never stop loving me…" Amanda says, Punk resting his hands on her shoulders and Amanda looking up at him through tear filled eyes._

" _The breakup doesn't mean that he's stopped loving you and that you stopped loving him… you both… might need some time apart." Punk says, taking the bottle from Amanda and pulling her into his arms, the two hugging._

 _The mood at the hotel later was calmer, Amanda and Punk sitting on the chairs on the balcony and looking out at the Chicago city on this humid summer night and Amanda resting her head on Punk's right shoulder, trying to sober up._

" _Next time will be different, Amanda. It might be a bit before you fall in love again but you'll be happier when you do." Punk whispers, kissing Amanda on her forehead._

 _Amanda nodded before dozing off into sleep, Punk picking her up into his arms and taking her into the room the two were sharing, carefully pulling Amanda's clothes off and putting his shirt on her before lying her on her side and pulling the blankets over her, lightly kissing her on her forehead again before going and closing the balcony doors. Punk eventually changed into his pajamas and curled up in bed next to Amanda._

 _She was gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning and Punk didn't want her going through it alone, he wanted to make sure that she made it through the night alive..._

"Don't kill each other, okay? We just cleaned the place up after Cass and Enzo's improvised house party." Amanda says, Randy and Punk nodding… albeit, reluctantly.

They didn't get along, they never really did… they only tolerated each other because both cared deeply about Amanda.

Randy wondered just what the hell Punk was doing here.

So far, neither one said a word… and it was making Amanda and Finn rather nervous.

Just as they were about to talk though, another knock at the door sounded and Amanda opened it, surprised to see Alex Shelley, who she had met through Christian about 11 years ago.

"Hey, little friend. Been awhile since I've seen you." Alex says, him and Amanda hugging for a few minutes before he noticed her tattoo and smiling. "Sabin owes me $40 now, saying Amanda would never get a tattoo." He says.

"Of course you two made a bet as to if she would get her first tattoo." Punk says, Amanda and Finn looking at each other before deciding to let the three talk.

It was a rather civil conversation between them, the three knowing that if they started any arguments in the apartment that they'd be kicked out of it.

"Hey, you two? We're gonna head out and catch up on old times, okay?" Punk says.

"Stay out of trouble." Amanda says.

"No promises." Alex says before he, Randy and Punk leave.

Finn and Amanda settled down next to each other on their couch and Finn wrapped an arm around Amanda as they watched Tv, _Miami Vice_ starting and _The Golden Triangle, part 2_ being the episode airing.

"Dale had it coming to him, why did Sonny and Rico have to break up that fight?" Finn says, lightly rubbing his right hand on Amanda's right thigh as she stretched her legs out on his lap.

"I wish they had let Martin kill the son of a bitch. But at least he got back at Edward Reese in _Borrasca_." Amanda says.

"Reese was a damn monster, just like Menton." Finn says, him and Amanda kissing.

The kissing escalated, Finn pulling Amanda on top of him after she pulled her cami off, temporarily breaking the kiss to pull Finn's shirt off as he lightly rested his hands on her sides, pulling Amanda's shorts off as he kissed her neck.

It was a while before Randy, Punk and Alex got back to the apartment, all three laughing a bit.

"I think you two had a bit too much to drink at the bar. Good thing I don't drink any alcohol." Punk says.

"Hey, I only stuck to one beer, Alex was the one downing tequila shots!" Randy says, carefully guiding an intoxicated Alex to the apartment. "Come on pal, this way. Amanda would kill me if you got hit by a car." He says, grabbing Alex when Alex tries to run out into the street.

"I'm not gonna get hurt, I've got… a bigger chance of being struck by lightning than getting hit by a car." Alex says drunkenly as Punk opens the door and all three walk in, Amanda and Finn screaming and frantically covering themselves up as Punk, Randy and Alex closed their eyes, having also screamed.

"Didn't you two think to lock the door?!" Alex asks, Punk slapping him upside his head.

"Let's go hold his head under the sink, turn the cold water on and sober him up." Punk says.

"Hell yeah. And…" Randy says, cautiously opening his eyes and looking at Amanda. "Sorry for barging in on you two." He says before he and Punk drag Alex into the downstairs bathroom.

Finn and Amanda looked at each other when they heard Alex screaming drunkenly as the water was running down on his head and laughed a bit, Amanda resting her head on Finn's left shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe we should've locked the door… and kept them out." Finn says.

"Probably would've been for the best… at least it wasn't Cass shouting _"Scarred for life, scarred for life!"_ or Seth, Dean and Roman catching us again." Amanda says before they kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Amanda, come on. It's not much further now, darlin." Punk says encouragingly, hoping to lighten the stress Amanda's been feeling at work lately._

" _Why are we going through here again? Come on, it's been a long day and I just want to relax back at the hotel." Newly turned 19 year old Amanda says as Punk lightly dragged her by her right arm through the Daytona Beach crowd on a late June night, people randomly saying "Aw, look at how cute those two are together." Amanda couldn't help but roll her eyes at that in a good natured way as fans liked to imagine what it would be like if their favorite superstars and divas hooked up together._

" _Humidity drives me nuts too but you've gotta admit, it's not too humid out here now. Come on Mandy, you'll love it." Punk says, leading Amanda toward the beach… but Amanda was blindfolded and didn't know where she was being led to._

 _Once Punk took the blindfold off Amanda, the small brunette's eyes widened in shock as the arcade she knew had been closed down back in early 2007 was up and running again._

" _Was out walking around earlier, found it… you said you wanted a Street Fighter rematch, right kiddo?" Punk says, Amanda smiling at him before the two ran into the arcade..._

"Hey there, tiny." Punk says after Amanda joined him outside after getting cleaned off and changed into a tank top and cut off shorts.

"Am I really that damn little?" Amanda asks.

"Compared to most of us, yep. I've been trying to figure out how to ask when you and Finn… first got together?" Punk says.

"Well… it was…" Amanda says, trying to figure out how to explain it…

" _So what's the deal with you two anyway? You didn't need to sneak around." Kevin says, Amanda and Finn looking at each other._

" _And why would you care? It's not like it affects you in any way." Finn says._

" _No, just proves that your new little girlfriend is still the-" Kevin says._

" _Okay, you know what?! Grow up, Kevin! If you can't act professional to us while backstage, then just leave us the hell alone!" Amanda says, Kevin forming his lips into a thin line before leaving, unsatisfied with that being Amanda's response._

 _Amanda rested her head against Finn's right shoulder, Finn resting his head on the top of Amanda's head and lightly kissing it._

" _I wonder how in the hell did Sami put up with him for so damn long…" Amanda mutters, her and Finn kissing._

" _From what Sami told me, Kevin was a different person back when they were friends… we all change, some for bad and some for good, love. It doesn't make how Kevin treats us justifiable but something changed him… we just don't know what." Finn says..._

"Sounds like Kevin Owens really hates you guys… what's his problem?" Punk says.

"A lot of things… he's been bringing up issues from nearly ten years ago and you know how I was at that time in my life…" Amanda says.

"Amanda, that wasn't your fault… you were just acting like any other kid, trying to escape the pain. Kevin had no right opening up old wounds." Punk says.

"It's… strange how the future turns out differently than anyone thinks it would. Part of me wonders what I'd be like today if I had known Finn and Sami back when I was 17." Amanda says.

"Pretty much how you three are now, the three musketeers." Punk says jokingly, Amanda lightly shoving him but both laughing. "But I would've warned Finn that I'd be watching him like a hawk if he tried anything with you." He says.

"Ironically, Dean did that last year just after the Royal Rumble. All of us are like one big, slightly dysfunctional family." Amanda says.

"Slightly dysfunctional? I'm not the one who went and bleached Roman's hair blonde." Both heard, looked and saw Sami.

"It you hadn't chickened out, I would've been the one standing guard outside Roman's locker room!" Amanda says, jumping up to her feet and her and Sami hugging, Punk standing up before Amanda walked into the apartment, Sami seeing Amanda and Finn kissing and Alex lying on the floor before closing the door.

"Why isn't he-" Sami starts to ask.

"On the leather couch? When we got back, we… well, you can…" Punk says, Sami figuring it out and laughing slightly.

"Hey Alex, I'm making coffee if you want some!" Randy says, Alex inhaling the scent of freshly brewing coffee and pulling himself up off the floor, walking into the kitchen.

"They're gonna need to thoroughly decontaminate that couch." Alex mumbles.

"Shove off, it's not the first time you've walked in on two people." Randy says.

"Yeah. Christian and his wife, Sabin and Velvet when they were together, you and Amanda-" Alex says, Randy lightly shoving him. "Hard to believe how much she's changed since then… I still see her as that baby faced kid jumping on Kevin Nash's back and him spinning her around." He says.

"He was probably used to doing that with Tristan when Tristan was a kid himself… Nash sees Amanda as a daughter, she's a good role model and surrogate older sister to his son." Randy says.

At the same time, Punk and Sami headed back into the apartment when Punk's phone chimed, him checking it and seeing a text from his wife.

' _Everything going okay?'_

' _Car should be fixed up soon, honey… hey… how about heading down here for Wrestlemania 33?'_ Punk replied.

' _I'd love that… and it'll give us a chance to reconnect with our old friends. :)'_ AJ Lee replied, Punk smiling.

"Hey, you two are being quiet over there!" Sami says loudly, catching Amanda and Finn's attention.

"Shove it, Sami." Finn says jokingly, Sami rolling his eyes and Punk and the others chuckling slightly.

Punk also had a plan in mind and that plan involved telling Kevin Owens off… he had been watching WWE programming as of late and didn't like Owens's attitude towards Amanda.

Knowing now that it wasn't for the cameras made Punk even more pissed off.


	5. Chapter 5

" _The hell?" I mutter as I walk into the locker room, hearing the shower running… no one else should be in here, I was told it was empty! Damn it Danny. If you're messing with me, I'm gonna kill you!_

 _I set my duffel bag down and head to the bathroom, opening the door and pulling the shower curtain back, a girl with shoulder length brown hair and water running down her slender body screaming in fright and slamming her little fist into my face, making me scream in pain before she tries to cover herself up._

" _Get the fuck out of my locker room, damn it!" She shouts at me, backed up against the wall… at least she's stopped hitting me but who the hell is she and why is she here?!_

" _Your locker room?! Danny told me that mine was the third one down the hallway!" I yell at her as she shuts the shower off and wraps a dark red towel around her, covering herself up properly… I know I shouldn't be thinking this about her given how young she looks but damn, she is beautiful! Dark eyes, slightly pale skin, pouty lips… what guy wouldn't go crazy over that? She looks a hell of a lot more natural than most of the divas in the company, no signs of plastic surgery._

 _Being natural looking indicates that she's more comfortable with the way she looks and doesn't want to change a thing. Right now, she's ringing the water out of her hair before putting her hair up in a dark blue towel as we hear footsteps, me looking and seeing Danny Davis._

" _I meant third locker room, second hallway, Brooks. Did he scare you, Mandy?" Danny says, Mandy stepping out of the shower after drying her arms and legs off with a third towel, this one white like the tile and walls in the shower._

" _Just for a few seconds, then I hit him… then we started yelling." Mandy says before turning to me. Another thing startling is the size difference between us, she must've stopped growing recently. "Phil Brooks, otherwise known as CM Punk, right? Mick Foley said you would be coming to OVW soon… and sorry about punching you." She says._

" _It's alright, I rightfully deserved it kid… I'm sorry about what happened. I'm gonna go." I say before Danny and I leave, closing the door. "Is she your kid?" I ask once we're in the hallway, Danny closing the locker room door._

" _No… she's John Cena's kid sister, Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero started helping her training to wrestle during the summer." Danny says._

" _Two future WWE Hall Of Famers training her and an older brother that's one of the biggest stars in WWE… when that girl gets on WWE Tv, the fans are gonna love her. Hell, she could end up being a legend herself one day." I say with a slight smile._

 _And with her feisty personality, the guys on the main roster better watch themselves if they piss her off. I cringe slightly as the pain starts to set in, leaving in search of an ice pack._

 _For someone that damn tiny, Mandy knows how to hit and hit hard…_

"He walked in on you while you were in the shower? When I accidentally did that to Becky, she started yelling at me in Irish and then threw a conditioner bottle at me… it hit me right in my nose and left eye." Finn says, Amanda snickering.

"Ouch… well, women don't like being walked in on while getting cleaned off. At the time, I didn't want to hurt Punk, I just wanted him to leave." Amanda says, her and Finn kissing.

"That was understandable, he did walk in while you were naked… thankfully, they didn't catch it on camera." Both hear, look and see Seth and Becky, Amanda and Finn hugging both of them.

"Where have you two been lately?" Amanda asks once the hugs were over, her and Finn having not seen Seth and Becky in two weeks.

"Out in Key West…" Becky says before holding her left hand out, Amanda seeing a princess cut engagement ring on Becky's ring finger, an Emerald for the stone. Amanda stood up and pulled Becky into a hug, Becky once again hugging Amanda as Finn shook Seth's left hand.

The door opened again after a few minutes and Seth turned and looked, startled when he saw Punk… and angry.

 **Seth's P.O.V**

What the hell is _he_ doing here?! Last time Punk was near Amanda, he made her cry and blamed her for something that wasn't her fault!

I feel a hand on my right arm and look, seeing Amanda looking at me before motioning towards the sliding glass doors… I know where she's going with this, she doesn't want me causing a scene.

Amanda and I walk outside, Amanda closing the door.

"When did Punk turn up here?" I ask, trying to stay calm.

"Last night… his car stalled and he's getting it fixed. Seth, I know what you're thinking but I wasn't going to leave him out in the cold." Amanda says… I can't really blame her there, Amanda's always had a soft spot for someone in trouble, it's in her nature to help.

But the aftermath of the fight between her and Punk left Amanda distraught and absolutely heartbroken…

 _23 year old Amanda groaned as she pulled the white bedsheets and navy covers over her aching head, her hangover beginning to set in. The second she, Dean, Roman and Seth got back to the hotel, Amanda and Seth were in the hotel bar until 3 in the morning, both drinking heavily._

 _Seth had also been having a rough day, him and Leighla having gotten into an argument as well… it didn't help matters that Leighla was drunk when she called Seth and started yelling at him and once the argument was over by Seth hanging up, Leighla left drunken message after drunken message… the third one involved Leighla calling Amanda a slut and Seth blocked Leighla's number after that one and deleted the voicemails, texts and every picture of himself with Leighla._

 _Amanda felt a muscular arm wrapping around her and turned onto her right side, Seth pulling her into a comforting hug despite being hungover himself._

" _You and I are a fucked up pair of friends, Mandy…" Seth says, nuzzling his face into Amanda's tousled hair. Amanda pulled the covers and bedsheets off her head and up, seeing both still had their clothes on._

" _We didn't go further than getting piss drunk and holding each other… we both needed comfort last night, Seth… nothing wrong with that." Amanda says, resting her head on Seth's torso as he kissed the top of her head._

 _Seth wrapped his other arm wrapped around Amanda's back, rubbing his hand up and down it as Amanda wrapped her arms around him, lightly kissing Seth's right shoulder as that was where she could reach at the moment, still tired._

' _She's right… nothing wrong with consoling each other…' Seth thought, once again nuzzling his face into Amanda's hair._

 _Of course, neither would mention anything of it to Dean, Roman or anyone else..._


	6. Chapter 6

" _I'm okay, I just… need to get myself to…" Amanda says, grimacing in pain after lying down on the king sized bed, Finn lying down next to her._

" _Charlotte damn well made sure you'll be hurting for days, trapping you in the figure four." Finn says, wrapping an arm around Amanda._

" _I think she calls it the figure eight-" Amanda says, her phone ringing and her looking at it before tossing it across the room._

" _Wrong number?" Finn asks as the phone still rang._

" _An old headache, don't ask." Amanda says, burying her head into Finn's shoulder as he kissed her on her forehead._

 _When Amanda was settled into sleep, Finn quietly stood up and walked over to the phone, picking it up and seeing several missed calls from a Chicago number. Finn set the phone on the bedside table by Amanda and then curled up next to her._

 _The next day however was started off by a tragic loss. Amanda answered her phone and had known what it was when Hunter said "Amanda… it's bad, kiddo."_

" _Jimmy?" Amanda says._

" _He passed away in his sleep… I wanted you to hear from me before you heard from the media." Hunter says, Amanda feeling Finn's arms wrap around her and realising he had woken up._

 _Amanda wordlessly hung up and buried her head into Finn's torso, sobbing as she had been extremely close to Jimmy Snuka and his family._

 _Finn held her and comforted her, both lying back down and staying there as the silence felt like a blanket wrapped around them._

 _It was a horrible loss… both had hoped Jimmy would've recovered..._

"Everything okay? Are we cool, Seth?" Punk asks after Seth and Amanda walk into the apartment.

"For now." Seth says, Amanda knowing that Seth could be stubborn when protecting someone he considers family.

But in all honesty, Amanda was becoming fed up with it… Seth took it too damn far sometimes and she had to talk to him about it.

But right at that moment, Punk's eyes drifted to a piece of paper… and he picked it up, seeing it was in Amanda's handwriting.

Walking outside, Punk and Amanda sat down on the patio table.

"It's taken them some time to come to a decision, hasn't it?" Punk asks.

"It's been nearly ten years, will be ten years this June… but we want to forget the bad and remember the good." Amanda says, thinking back…

 _Finn walked upstairs into the bedroom to see Amanda writing down on a notepad before she set it and the pen down, Finn walking over and sitting down as tears trailed down her face._

" _I don't know if I can do it without crying… I thought I would've been over the moon when they announced it but…" Amanda says as she brushed her tears away, Finn pulling her into his arms and the two hugging._

" _It's never gonna completely go away… every day that goes by, he's the first thought in your mind when you wake up and the last thought when you go to sleep. You loved him as much more than a mentor, Mandy, you loved him as family… and that never goes away." Finn says as the two looked in each other's eyes._

" _We all need closure… to finally look back without letting it hurt us." Amanda says._

"Standing there at that podium… it's gonna be the hardest thing I'll ever do. I honestly didn't know how to feel when they announced his induction this year." Amanda says, Punk reaching over and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't tell the story of professional wrestling without Chris Benoit… there are people who remember him for who he was in that ring and not what he did during his final days." Punk says.

 **WWE Hall Of Fame Induction Ceremony, Amanda's P.O.V**

I'm dressed beautifully in a floor length one sleeved black dress that's slit up to just above my right thigh, the makeup different from what I wear and the red stiletto heels raising my height by 5 inches… but I'm scared out of my mind.

Can I do this without crying?

What if no one forgets the horror that happened that weekend?

"Hey." I hear, look and see April, dressed in her usual punk rock glam style. "You always know how to make yourself look like an old Hollywood beauty." April says as we hug for a few minutes.

"I'm scared, April…" I say, April lightly rubbing my shoulders.

"You can do this, Amanda… you're strong." April says.

Before I know it, I'm on that stage, seeing David and Megan in the front row, nodding at me… seeing Finn.

"You can do it." Finn says, me nodding before taking a deep breath as the fans chant "Benoit! Benoit! Benoit!".

"When this was announced… I was…" I say… before out of the corner of my left eye, I see Chris smiling. "As time goes on… we forget the bad and remember the good. You can't tell the story of professional wrestling without including Christopher Michael Benoit… a man who earned each and everyone's respect night in and night out in that ring for 22 years, a man who made history in this industry, who inspired fans and wrestlers alike! Nothing is ever forgotten completely… but remembering what he meant to each and every one of us is the right way to heal, to look at the past and not feel pain and heartbreak." I say with a smile, everyone cheering louder.

"Chris Benoit… the man who revolutionized the business, who showed us all that things can be forgiven. Tragedy does not define him… and while the hands of time can't be turned back, the way he affected us during his time on this earth and in the ring will never be forgotten." I say before welcoming David and Megan onto the stage as _Whatever_ by Our Lady Peace blared through the building as the three of us hug.

Time goes on… but we have to find our own ways to heal.

 **A/N: Sorry that the update took so long and I know that WWE will never let that induction happen but I couldn't get the idea out of my mind. Shoutout to Brookeworm for helping so much, thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Bit of a** _ **Hangover**_ **inspired chapter.**

"Wakey wakey." Finn says softly, me rubbing my face before I look around as the sunlight fluttered through the windows, illuminating our trashed bedroom… is it morning already? Wait, what the hell happened here?!

Oh… right… now I'm starting to remember…

" _Get your scrawny ass down from there, Mandy!" Punk yelled, regretting not keeping a careful eye on Amanda._

" _Damn it, Amanda Rose Cena, you'll break your damn neck!" John yelled as a heavily intoxicated Amanda table danced to David Bowie's Rebel Rebel, her dress and shoes long gone and her in her black strapless lace bra and satin hipster panties._

" _I'm just having fun you two, lighten up!" Amanda yelled back, Punk, Finn, Randy, John, Enzo, Cass and the former members of The Shield helping her up after she fell off of the table before Finn picked her up in his arms and took her upstairs, the crowd of drunken male superstars booing._

" _Yeah yeah, boo all you damn want but go on home, party's over!" Punk says, ducking when Sheamus threw a half empty whiskey bottle at him._

" _You don't like the party, Punk, you can go on home!" Sheamus screamed, Cesaro holding him back in an attempt to keep a fight from breaking out like last year's chaos._

" _Piss off, all of ya!" Randy yells, grabbing his Desert Eagle from his suit pants and shooting into the air and causing most of the drunken superstars ran out of the apartment in fear…_

"Oh for fuck's sake… why am I still partying like I'm 16?" I mutter, pulling myself up to where I was sitting and leaning against the headboard, finding myself in a Balor Club shirt.

I stand up carefully, Finn and me walking downstairs and surveying everything. Our room isn't the only one trashed… the whole apartment is.

Going across the room after cleaning up, I see him still passed out... I lift my foot up and kick Neville right in the jaw, making him scream in pain as he looked up at me in shock.

"Mandy, what the fuck was this bullshit for?!" Neville yells, blood trickling down his mouth and one of his teeth dangling by a thread basically… oh, I can't wait til the Cruiserweight Championship Battle Royal at Wrestlemania!

"It was your idea to throw this fucking party Adrian, now look what's happened!" I shout, yanking Neville to where he was standing up before going to the door that Finn opened and throwing Neville out.

"And if there's any damage that can't be fixed, we're sending you the bill! Now bugger off!" Finn shouts before slamming and locking the door… why do we keep Neville around as a friend?!

Groaning, I lean against Finn as he wrapped an arm around my back.

"Damn. Someone's not handling her hangover well." Finn says after wrapping his arms around me, the two of us hugging.

"You said it, pal. I'm surprised she didn't break his jaw." Sami mutters as he and Austin Aries stood up.

"Thea's gonna kill me." Austin mutters, rubbing his tired eyes.

"No, if she's gonna kill anyone, it'll be one of us." Punk mumbles as he stood up, helping April up to her feet.

"I need coffee." April mutters, stumbling into the kitchen as I kissed Finn and headed back upstairs, stripping down after walking into the bathroom and closing and locking the door.

Washing my makeup off, I look in the mirror before opening the shower door and turning the water on… closing the door, I'm stood under the showerhead as the water soaks me.

Sometimes I don't know why I get so damn stupid… maybe it was just the bittersweet feelings of inducting Chris into the Hall Of Fame last night.

 **3rd Person Perspective...**

Having cleaned herself off completely and lost track of time, Amanda turned the shower off and wrapped a red oversized towel around her small frame after drying off and put her soaked hair in a white towel before stepping out of the shower.

Every part of her ached, her brown eyes closing for a few seconds as she rested her hands on her slender hips… Amanda once again looked in the mirror and saw parts of her shoulders and arms bruised.

"This ain't gonna be fun to explain to the makeup artist… or to Hunter." Amanda mutters, using concealer to cover up the dark under eye circles. Amanda applied her usual makeup before continuing on with her morning routine, finally heading downstairs after getting dressed.

"How ya feeling, sis?" John asks, lightly kissing Amanda on her forehead and ruffling her still damp curls.

Amanda muttered incoherently, John knowing that she felt stupid for getting drunk last night.

"Hey, we've all had those days and nights. It's alright, kiddo." Nikki says after walking over, lightly placing a cup of iced french vanilla coffee in Amanda's hand… and Amanda noticing a princess cut diamond engagement ring on Nikki's left ring finger and the two hugging before she and John hugged.

"I'm glad you finally did it." Amanda whispers as they let go.

"We've seen how happy you two are and we're happy too but… we're not getting any younger, we want a life together while we still have time." Nikki says, her and John kissing before Amanda felt Finn's arms wrap around her and turned around, the two also kissing.

Amanda looked at her phone after eating breakfast and found several pictures and videos from last night, plugging her earbuds in and putting them in her ears before she clicked on the one labelled _John & Nikki Proposal_.

"I've… I've been waiting a long time to do this and I want things to get better…" John says before Amanda saw him get down on his right knee and pull a red velvet box out of his blazer pocket and open it, Nikki's eyes widening in shock and her smiling. She nodded, John putting the ring on her finger and the two kissing after John stood up and picked her up into his arms, spinning her around.

The camera was turned to face Amanda and Finn, Amanda seeing that she still had her dress on in the video… and turned around, Finn wrapping his arms around her.

"I can say this… that'll be us one day. Marriage… family… everything we've dreamed of, lass." Finn says before he and Amanda kissed.

Amanda couldn't help but smile afterwards… that would be them one day.

 **A/N 2: Inspiration for the proposal is credited to the Miz Tv segment on SmackDown where Miz said that a marriage would never happen between John and Nikki. It might, it might not… who knows really. Honestly, I feel like Miz was better when he was less focused on running his mouth and more focused on wrestling without cheating during his matches.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Haven't said this yet but best wishes to Michelle Leigh Callaway as she fights her battle against skin cancer.**

 **Wrestlemania XXXIII, Amanda's P.O.V**

"Damn… can hear the fans all the way back here." Punk says as he and Finn walk into the locker room, April catching up with several of her old friends and me readjusting my knee pads and tying my ring boots tight enough as I occasionally glance at the Tv, watching The Undertaker/Roman Reigns match.

"Yeah…" I say, slightly distant as I remembered Punk standing victorious on that ladder 9 years ago with the money in the bank contract in hand… he earned it that night.

I'm also nervous… they left the part of the script blank as to which one of us involved in the Cruiserweight Championship battle royal tonight as open, they haven't decided in advance as to who should be champion.

The match finishes with Roman's hand raised in victory… unlike Brock two years ago, Roman actually earned it and I'm proud of him.

"Hey, you two better get on out there before the band starts getting restless. Up on your feet, little lady." Punk says, me snapping out of it and standing up… I still can't believe that Depeche Mode are here!

Punk and I hug and I walk out of the locker room with Finn, absentmindedly smacking my glossed lips together as Roman walks through the curtain and lightly snakes his right arm around me in a hug before wishing me luck and heading to the back, Undertaker walking backstage a second later and kissing me on the top of my head.

"Knock them dead, Amanda. They still idolize you." Undertaker says.

"Not as much as they idolize you, Mark." I say, calling him by his real name… it's something I rarely do but he gives a kind smile and lightly rubs his hand up and down my back before going to find Michelle and the kids… I'm glad she's doing better, that scared the hell out of me when she told me she was diagnosed with cancer.

"That crowd is going nuts for you, lass… he's right, they do idolize you." Finn says before we kiss.

I can do this… it's time that in this new chapter of my career that I have a championship.

The melody of the song starts after Martin says "Let's give a raucous round of cheers for the feisty young lady and her Demon King headed out here for the next match!" before he starts singing _Never Let Me Down Again_ …

 **Normal P.O.V**

Amanda and Finn headed out to the stage as the crowd was up to their feet, chanting "Demon Mistress!" as Amanda was using the persona for tonight, Amanda briefly closing her eyes and letting out a small smile.

She ran over and quickly hugged the members of Depeche Mode before heading down to the ring and jumping up on the apron as Finn climbed up, his WWE Universal Championship around his waist as he and Amanda kissed before Amanda jumped over the top rope and lightly readjusted her off shoulder cropped Balor Club shirt, Finn jumping down.

The bell rang and Tony Nese immediately charged at Amanda, who jumped out of the way before lifting her left leg up and kicking him in the face hard enough to daze him as the others fought, Amanda and Brian eliminating Tony.

Amanda saw Brian climb onto the top turnbuckle… and shrugged her shoulders before spinning around and kicked him, launching him off of it and over the top rope as at the same time, Neville eliminated TJ Perkins.

Amanda had barely ducked a flying forearm from Rich Swann before kicking his left knee out and quickly locking her legs around his waist, taking him down to the mat and putting his left arm in a wristlock, the fans going crazy.

"Best way to take the power out of your opponent is to take their legs out of the equation! Amanda learned that move in late 2005, around the time she met CM Punk!" Michael Cole says as at the same time, Neville eliminated Akira Tozawa and Tajiri eliminated Ariya Davari.

More eliminations followed until it was Amanda, Neville and Aries… and Neville was clearly incensed.

In the process of eliminating Tajiri, Amanda's left knee had buckled. Seeing his opportunity, Neville charged over and yanked Amanda up by her hair… Aries did not take too kindly to this and stormed over, shoving Neville off of the small brunette.

"That's not in the script, Adrian!" Aries yelled as Amanda backed away, crouching down and her and Finn quickly kissing before she stood back up.

"Fuck the script, Austin! She blew her knee out, she doesn't deserve a victory!" Neville shouted when these two began fistfighting and trying to eliminate each other, Aries giving a small nod to Amanda.

Limping slightly, Amanda hurried over and gripped Neville by his ankles, kicking her right foot up onto the rope to help boost Neville and Aries over and onto the floor, the bell ringing and Finn running into the ring and picking Amanda up in his arms and spinning her around for a bit as they hugged.

"She did it! Amanda Cena is the second woman in WWE history to win the Cruiserweight Championship!" Michael exclaimed as the title was handed to Amanda and she raised it over her head, tears streaming down her face as she and Finn kissed.

When the two reached the backstage area, Amanda was greeted with more hugs before she was picked up by Punk and spun around as she hung onto him.

"You did it, kiddo! Congratulations!" Punk says excitedly after Amanda was back on the ground, the title on her right shoulder as she lightly readjusted her leather shorts.

It wasn't too long before Randy, who was once again WWE champion, walked over and the two looked at each other… before he and Amanda hugged, Randy kissing the side of Amanda's head.

"You did it beautifully, Amanda… you won." Randy says as they let go, resting a hand on her right shoulder before leaving.

In the trainer's room at Stephanie's urging, Amanda was getting her knee checked out… and to her and everyone else's relief, it was just bruised.

"Ice it, rest it, I'll push the rematch to the Payback pay per view… I'm proud of you, Amanda, you made history out there tonight." Stephanie says before she and Amanda hug.

Amanda looked at the purple and silver championship resting on her lap as Finn lightly kissed her on the side of her head and Amanda lightly brushed her fingers against the championship, having accomplished what she set out to do tonight.

It was sinking in now… she was a champion.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last chapter… you'll see why. ;)**

 _The atmosphere was a mixed bag of emotions, some happy, some sad and some shocked… Amanda wasn't sure which one she fit with, part of her was wishing that Punk would show up._

 _But she didn't really blame him anymore…_

" _Hey there. Meds making you feel sleepy?" Ultimate Warrior says after stopping backstage when he saw Amanda, dressed in a purple and blue one strap leopard print mini dress, black stiletto heels and her makeup in a smokey eye style, taking a break before heading out there with Trish to induct Lita._

" _Yeah… are you okay?" Amanda says after snapping out of her thoughts, the petite brunette noticing how pale Warrior looked._

" _Yeah, just a bit tired myself,… look, don't worry about me, I'll be alright. Just take it easy, okay? What happened scared all of us." Warrior says as they hug before he left._

 _That lingering voice in the back of her mind didn't want him to go… Amanda knew something was wrong._

 _And sure enough when she got that call three days later, Amanda felt like her heart had been snatched out of her body. Amanda retreated to her locker room, grabbed the vase and threw it across the room, the vase shattering and sending all three members of the Shield running in._

" _I knew something wasn't right and he told me not to worry, he'd be alright! Now he's gone!" Amanda yells, swinging her tiny hands at Seth as he tried to hug her but eventually letting him do so…_

Checking her reflection in the mirror again, Amanda readjusted the title on her right shoulder… and twirled a lock of her newly dyed bluish black hair around her index finger.

Underneath the new look was a girl dealing with a bit of anxiety over an upcoming promo… but it wasn't the first time.

"Hey." Amanda heard, turned and saw Matt Hardy, the two hugging.

"I missed you, Matty." Amanda says after they eventually let go.

"I missed you too, kiddo… you look so grown up now and with that…" Matt says, lightly tugging on one of Amanda's curls for a few seconds. "I like that color… we all need a change every now and then." He says.

"Yes we do." Amanda says, turning and seeing Jeff and Finn talking before looking back at Matt.

"Relax, we're just looking out for you." Matt says, rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back in a brotherly way before Finn and Jeff walked over to them.

"Nervous, kiddo?" Jeff asks, Amanda nodding before the two brothers in front of her and Finn whispered for a few seconds. "Got just the right idea." He says, all four heading away from the area and to the locker room.

When the door opened, Amanda's eyes widened and she smiled as the toddler on Reby's lap made happy noises at seeing his godmother.

"Maxel, hey buddy." Amanda says, setting her title down as Maxel ran to her and jumped into her arms, the two hugging.

"Auntie, I missed you!" Maxel says, pressing his small mouth to the bridge of Amanda's nose in a kiss.

"I missed you too, kiddo." Amanda says.

At the same time, Punk was walking around the Amway Center when he stopped by a familiar sign on a door… and knocked on it.

"Come in."

Hesitantly opening the door, Punk walked in and Vince looked up… and smiled.

"Hello, Phillip." Vince says, calling Punk by his real name.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon." Punk says as the two embraced each other like a father and son would. When they let go, Vince nodded as he knew why Punk was here.

"I'm glad that you and Amanda patched things up… and I'm sorry for ripping your friendship apart." Vince says.

"You didn't rip it apart… I did, I should've listened to her, she was trying to keep me sane but… I was so damn angry." Punk says.

"Things get in the way that shouldn't… I hope you intend to stick around for a time, got a few surprises in store for the rosters in the next few weeks." Vince says, Punk smiling.

"Of course, wouldn't miss them for the world. I'm gonna let you get back to business, it was nice talking to you again." Punk says before leaving.

When he reached Amanda's locker room a while later, she was there looking over her script for tonight until he snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands, which evoked a small laugh from her.

"I missed you being around…" Amanda says as Punk dropped his hands and she turned around, Punk seeing that the nervousness was long gone.

"You held little Maxel, didn't you?" Punk asks.

"I'm still amazed at how much he looks like Matt… he's gonna be a great big brother." Amanda says, Punk seeing a slightly distant look in her eyes.

"Where's your head, Amanda?" Punk asks.

"Remember a while back that you brought up the subject of kids?... Finn and I've been talking about marriage and a family…" Amanda says.

"But… Amanda, something's wrong, I can see it." Punk says.

"I was diagnosed with Endometriosis a few months back… I might not be able to carry a child to full term, Phil." Amanda says, Punk wrapping his arms around her and the two hugging.

"It'll work out, Mandy… don't worry. Everything will work out." Punk says as they let go and Amanda brushed her tears away.

Amanda headed towards the curtain and waited, the cheers calming her.

Little did she know at that moment just how right Punk was…

 **2 years later…**

28 year old Amanda pulled her brunette curls into a ponytail and pressed the FaceTime app on her tablet, sending the video call out and the call being answered immediately.

"Hey, you!" Punk says, Amanda smiling as she saw the contract in the background of the WWE HQ office that Punk was in.

"You're signing with us again?!" Amanda asks.

"Yep… and is that…" Punk says, seeing the test in Amanda's right hand and she turned it to where the screen was facing him, Punk smiling when he saw _Positive_ in the display screen. "Amanda, that's fantastic! You know I'll spoil that kid silly!" He says.

"I know but…" Amanda says, showing the next part of her news and Punk seeing two tiny babies in the sonogram picture.

"I've gotta get to the arena and hug you and Finn in person. Congratulations, Amanda." Punk says.

"We'll be here, Phil. Drive carefully, okay?" Amanda says as she heard the door open and saw Finn walk into the room before Finn sat down next to her.

"You got it. Congratulations, both of you." Punk says before the video call ended and Amanda set the tablet down, her and Finn hugging.

"I wonder how everyone else will react… Sami's bound to start a bet on the genders of our little ones." Finn says as the two kiss.

Amanda finally felt stabilized again… her and Finn's marriage off to a great start, two children on the way and Punk back in Amanda's life.

Her life had finally come full circle… and now it was gonna get a little crazier.

But she would welcome it with open arms.

 **A/N 2: It'll take some time but there'll be a sequel to this story. Thank you all for reading. :)**


End file.
